ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Good Copy, Bad Copy
Good Copy, Bad Copy is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Plot' The Forever Knights run into their castle, running from something chasing them. They seal the entrance and the thing breaks in, revealing itself to be Humungousaur. He crushes the Knights, ruining their castle and grabbing a Forever Knight. He transforms into his human form and asks the knight: "Where is Ben Tennyson?". Gwen and Kevin use a piece of Ben's wreckage to track him to the castle, torn to pieces. They see Jetray flying away and he won't answer them calling. A Knight then tells them that Ben has attacked 3 of their castles, as well as a hive of DNAliens. Kevin doubts it, thinking Ben wouldn't go on missions without them. Kevin and Gwen return to Ben's house and find Ben studying with Julie. He doesn't understand what they mean, and then Kevin points out that he isn't lying because Ben's left eye twitches when he lies. Ben realizes Julie ate all the Chili Fries and goes to Burger Shack to get more. Ben gets a pack of Chili Fries and leaves with terrible behavior, Ben gets a pack of Chili Fries and leaves with good behavior. When Ben gets out, He transforms into Big Chill and flies off. Kevin and Gwen see him and chase him, Ben transforms into Big Chill and chases Kevin and Gwen. The fake Ben attacks another Forever Knight castle, before Kevin and Gwen arrive and help him defeat the Knights, before they question him. He burps from Chili Fries and transforms back, claiming he is Ben. The real Ben arrives and transforms back, and the fake Ben reveals himself as Albedo of the Galvan. He then claims himself builder of the Omnitrix and that he must have it back. Ben is suspicious, thinking that his Omnitrix was the only one in the universe, and that a Galvan named Azmuth built the Omnitrix as he has seen him in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, but Albedo claims Azmuth a liar. Albedo demands Ben returns the Omnitrix, saying it is incomplete and has malfunctions, which could rip a hole in the fabric of the universe. Thinking he could be a Highbreed trying to trick him into losing the war, Ben tries to convince Albedo to show his face, but Albedo reveals he is stuck in Ben's human body because of his DNA fusing with Ben's. When Ben asks how to remove the Omnitrix, he notices Albedo's twitching left eye and refuses. Albedo transforms into Jetray, grabbing Ben and taking him away. Ben transforms into Humungousaur. Kevin and Gwen combine their powers to attack Albedo and Ben grabs him. Albedo manages to escape, but Gwen can track him because of the mana he left. Gwen tracks Albedo to a computer factory. Ben leaves Gwen and Kevin while trying to surround Albedo, and Kevin tries to make sure which one is Ben by putting an X on his cheek, calling him "Ben X", but Ben erases it. Albedo arrives in the form of Goop, tricking Gwen and Kevin. When Ben arrives, Albedo catches them in packing foam. Ben transforms into Goop, attacking Albedo. Albedo transforms into Humungousaur and defeats Ben. Ben transforms into Swampfire and defeats Albedo by throwing mud in his eyes. Meanwhile, Gwen tries to free Kevin. Albedo transforms into Big Chill and freezes Ben. Ben transforms into Brainstorm and uses his electricity to damage Albedo, Managing to survive the pain, Albedo transforms into Echo Echo and splits into 6, using his sonic blasts to defeat Ben. Ben transforms into Jetray and destroys 4 of the Echo Echos, Albedo transforms into Spidermonkey and traps Ben in a web. Ben knocks Albedo away and transforms into Chromastone, breaking the web. He attempts to attack Albedo, but transforms into Ben. Spidermonkey transforms into Albedo. He tries to punch Ben, but their Omnitrixes linked, damaging Albedo's Human form, sending out an energy pulse. Azmuth appears and reveals Albedo was his assistant who created an Inferior Copy of the Omnitrix. Azmuth put Albedo's Omnitrix's head off and deactivates it, trapping him in his Human form then imprison him in the Null Void. Azmuth lets Ben keep the Omnitrix. In the test next morning, Ben gets a C+ in his test. He thinks Azmuth was not letting Albedo change back wasn't a good one, but in the Null Void, in a cell, Albedo disagrees. He vows that he will be free and will make Ben pay, but until that day, he demands Chili Fries in his cell. 'Major Events' *Ben and the gang first meet Albedo, Ben's negative twin. *Albedo changes into Ben's negative colors. *Albedo's Omnitrix is deactivated *Azmuth makes his debut in Alien Force. Debuts *Albedo *Azmuth 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth *Forever Knights Villains *Albedo Aliens Used By Albedo *Humungousaur (x2) *Jetray (x2) *Big Chill (x2) *Goop *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey By Ben *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Goop *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Jetray *Chromastone 'Quotes' Errors 250px-Albedo.png|The Omnitrix is on Albedo's right hand Error Albedo jacket.png|Albedo's jacket has black stripes instead of white Error Albedo.png|Albedo's shirt is black *In one scene, Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist rather than the left. *In another scene, when Albedo is first seen in his cell, his shirt is black. Then in another, it turns white. *When Albedo dodged Goop's attack, Albedo's stripes on his right shoulder are black. *When Ben turned into Humungousaur when Albedo as Jetray was carrying him, Jetray's flying doesn't even get shaken by his weight. *It's unknown how Ben was able to take Physics as a 9th grade student when Physics is normally considered an 11th grade class. Even if Ben did take I.P.C (Intro to Physics and/or Chemistry), he'd at least have to take a year of Biology which is not allowed in 8th grade. *When Brainstorm was attacked by Negative Echo Echo, for a matter of seconds, we see Brainstorm's mouth move. Allusions *The title of the episode is based on the "Good cop, Bad cop" routine used by the police. *Gwen's conversation with Ben about sleepwalking being a possibility is a possible reference to Sublimino who hypnotized Ben in Midnight Madness. 'Trivia' *It is shown that whenever Ben tells a lie, his left eye twitches (first pointed out by Kevin). *Like Ben, Julie too likes chili fries. *Julie is shown to be a clever student in science when she gets an A where as Ben is shown to be a below-average student as he gets a C+ as a good grade for him. But in the episode Paradox, Paradox states that he has a good logic about transdimensional metaphysics. Also, Paradox tells Ben that because of his knowledge in transdimensional metaphysics, he has been saved in many situations in the future. *At the end of the episode, when Azmuth states that alongside him, somebody else also thought that Ben was the true wielder of the Omnitrix, he was referring to Max, which was revealed in The Final Battle: Part 2, during Ben and Azmuth's conversation. *At the end, when Albedo received his dinner in his cell, he demonstrated his unwanted cravings by yelling, "Bring me chili fries!" *Azmuth makes his Alien Force debut. *All the aliens from Alien Force were featured in this episode (Alien X excluded). *Albedo doesn't shout out the name of the alien he turns into. *Physics is revealed to be Ben's worst subject. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc